A Questionable Timezone
by sparked-circus
Summary: After the wedding of the American actress Grace Kelly and Prince Rainier III of Monaco, Avery (Nyo!America) and Louis (Nyo!Monaco) get to know each other on more relaxed terms. Hetalia Nyo!America x Nyo!Monaco.


"Why are you bringing that into my room?-" a long question mark could only answer half the question, but this will always be a question. The question mark was straight to emphasize how annoyed Louis was.

"Your room?" Avery plopped down on the bed. She wanted to feel welcomed but after that comment they both seemed suspicious of each other. The young American was carrying a plate full of nachos, a bowl would have been better but no one had asked her to get one.

Her timezone has got to go,  
she was in Monaco,  
and Louis payed for those candles in the room to glow.

Only her mouth flinched, "I thought you'd be gone by now!"

"-So early in the morning? Where on Earth did you get those?" Louis accidently said out loud. Questioned would be more descriptive.

Avery's statement was short and the exclamation point could be twisted into a question mark.

Short, but gave him time to question what had they done last night? That's not a question. Had they done, they did not have to. A wedding is something not to be forgotten, if it was, then how could it get the Wedding of the Century term? Term, it was a day, but felt as long as a political term. Yes, there was a wedding. What a shame, they were drunk and cannot remember the sex. No matter how long the sex felt like it lasted it did not equal the political event like how long the term of Prince Rainier III and Grace Kelly would last. Those two were in love while Louis and Avery did not know what to think of each other.

Paying for Avery's place to stay is a lovely thing to do. What a celebration!

"I payed for this room..." Louis slowly brought the topic up insisting that would be an expensive- but not very nice in the way it sounded- way to bring how they would both spend their day up. Their day off.

Ms. Vegas held up her money and covered the back, "Aw c'mon, we're friends, you didn't think I'd pay you back? Pick one."

"Avery, you know I am not good at this-" he hesitated. "Well fine, then you gotta promise me something.." "Hm?" a question asked.  
"Let me take you to breakfast," no questions asked.

"Let me shower first."  
"You mean second."

"Not so fast!" he took one step towards the bathroom.  
"If you had your fancy little race car you'd beat me," it was like one a few of her nail-polished fingernails were green and the rest red, her lips were red. Red overruled. He stopped and let her and her jazzy tunes shower first.

"HEYYY LOUIS, IS THERE ANY SHAMPOO AROUND?" her loudness was okay because the exclamation point at the end of that sentence is a question mark now. It stopped her from singing that jazz music where he could not hear it. Louis would sure love it if she exclamationed it directly to him. He put on a track and allowed her to be the vocal.

"Louie, Louie (1957), just give me the shampoo!" she giggled.

"How about me too?"

Avery scooted over to give Louis room to get in. They blushed as this was the first time they really saw each other naked and would remember it. To break the silence Louis commented, "It sure is Misty (1954) in here, did you turn the fan on?"

"But Have You Met Miss Jones (1937)? Her hair specifically, if you don't mind," Louis let his fingers meet her blonde hair with only shampoo in between.

"It must be Round Midnight (1944) at my place," did her saying this mean she was going to leave soon?  
"Please spend April in Paris (1932) with me, don't go!" he begged her.  
"They Say it's Spring (1957) where I am."  
"What a Difference a Day Made (1934)," they both agreed.

* * *

**Hooray for my first posted fanfiction! Which is not done, I'm planning on at least one more chapter with breakfast. ****Yes, I know the wedding was in 1956 and some of the songs were not released yet but they fit well.**

**Louie**** Louie: Richard Berry, Misty: Erroll Garner, Have You Met Miss Jones: Lorenz Hart/Richard Rodgers, April in Paris: Vernon Duke/E.Y. "Yip" Harburg, Round Midnight: Bernie Hanighen/Thelonious Monk/Cootie Williams, What a Difference a Day Made: Stanley Adams/Maria Grever, They Say it's Spring: Marty Clark/Bob Haymes**


End file.
